disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan Decibels!
'Dylan Decibels! '''is the 25th episode of Season 41. Summary When Dylan hears about the SUPER CRAZY LOUD AND SILLY EAR SPLITTING FESTIVAL today, he decides to join in and make more loud noises, only to almost disturb the animals from their hibernation. Plot The episode begins at the Shells’ house where Dylan and Armor are still in bed, sleeping late, when suddenly the sound of a loud electric guitar wakes them up as the two's eyes snap open and they place their hands over their ears to block the noise. Yawning and stretching, Dylan groggily gets up and dresses up to find out where that loud racket is coming from, just to find out that it is coming from the Disney Junior Town Park, where all of his friends are busy setting some kind of concert up, with big speakers that sound really loud, but what sounds really loud is the Octonaut Stars practicing their music. Armor finds the noise very obnoxious, but Dylan finds it very cool as he and his pet armadillo walk up to check it out. On the stage, Kwazii was fixing the strings on his guitar just as he finally adjusts them and the strums on his guitar again, sending Dylan and Armor almost off the stage when Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Luna helped them up and asks if they're okay as Dylan's head was ringing, saying that he's good, then asks what the racket was all about. Greg explains that Kwazii and his band are just tuning up their instruments to make sure that they're really loud for the festival, which is, with his hands cupped onto the sides of his mouth, he shouts out "the SUPER CRAZY LOUD AND SILLY EAR-SPLITTING FESTIVAL!", making Dylan and Armor cover their ears again, as Greg realized that he was shouting too loud because the festival was coming tomorrow, and he apologizes. After taking his hands off his ears, Dylan asks what the, in a shouting tone, "SUPER CRAZY LOUD AND SILLY-EAR SPLITTING FESTIVAL!", is just as he realized that now he was the one shouting when he saw his friends now holding their ears, then he clears his throat in embarrassment. Walking up to Dylan, Connor explains, without shouting out the festival's name, that it's a festival where everyone plays music and noises really loud, but Dylan asks with worry if it might wake someone sleeping up or even make the whole town shake and fall apart from the loud sound waves as Amaya assures to him that even though they play loud in the festival, they make sure that the music is not too loud, plus the fairies have cast a spell on the town to keep it from breaking from the sound of loud music, but Dylan was still worried as he asks again if everyone might lose their hearing in the festival as Sofia says that they wear earplugs, earmuffs, or both in their ears to keep their ears from hurting, which reminded her to give Dylan and Armor their own pairs or earplugs and earmuffs to wear at the festival. As Dylan and Armor plugged their earplugs in their ears and put their earmuffs on, Greg shouts as them (since he has earplugs and earmuffs on) to watch this by indicating Kwazii who was about to shred on his guitar again as Dylan and Armor turned to see the next big thing coming. Just as Kwazii strums on the guitar strings, a blasting sound wave shoots out of the speakers and sends Dylan and the gang off the stage and crashing onto the bleachers. Luckily, everyone recovers from the crash while Dylan was getting up, feeling dizzy from banging the back of his head. After shaking his head, Dylan shouts out that that was awesome, but Armor finds the noise very obnoxious as he decides to go home to get more rest as Dylan stays to join in the fun. Powers that Kwazii uses * Magic Electric Guitar * Levitation * Super Strength * Mother Nature’s Touch Characters * Trivia * TBA Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 41 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Magic Category:Episodes that need images